Kinder Creep
Kinder Creep is what some might say is the "villain's version of Santa Claus" as he gives out gifts to the bad little supervillains in Metrotown. It's unknown where he comes from and where he lives, but it's said he only comes on Chaos-mas Eve. Facts About Kinder Creep * Height: About the same as Voltar * Skin: Blue * Eyes: Red (has an insane look in his eyes) * Age: Unknown * Species: Human (?) * Affiliation: Kinder Creep and His Elves (Leader) * Friends: Elves, Drain-deer * Known For: Bringing gifts to Metrotown's villains through their toilets * Likes: Bringing gifts to villains, shooting plungers, his "Ho ho ha!" laugh, League of Super Evil (?) * Dislikes: Unsure at moment * Voice Actor: Scott McNeil Character Description It's really not sure what kind of being Kinder Creep is, but he has pale blue skin while wearing a red outfit with a plunger on his head (almost looking like a short and less fat version of the big guy Santa). While Santa has been said to come down the chimney and gives presents to good boys and girls on Christmas Eve night, Kinder Creep comes UP through the pipes of villains' toilets and leaves presents to villains who have been evil all year. So far, he's only appeared in "Night Before Chaos-mas", his debut episode. While there are so many disgusting features of Kinder Creep that are compared to those of St. Nicholas, the holiday he is known to only appear on is a play on Christmas too (calling it Chaos-mas instead of Christmas). He first ran into the League of Super Evil when Voltar and the others dressed themselves and their car as Kinder Creep, his elves, his "sewer sleigh" and his famous Drain-deer (Doomageddon with plungers on his head and glowed green thanks to radioactive treats from Frogg). They raided the gifts of other villains' lairs, taking the batteries out of them and licking them. However, they were busted when they arrived at the lair of Skullossus BEFORE Kinder Creep! Voltar and Kinder Creep got into a fight before Skullossus woke and started getting confused as to why TWO Kinder Creep's were there. The league just avoids feeling Skullossus' wrath before being chased all the way back to their lair by Kinder Creep and hiding in their bathroom as Kinder Creep used Voltar's apparently "private" bathroom's toilet to enter. Rather than be mad, Kinder Creep gave them all presents instead. He said that this year, they were evil enough to receive gifts from Kinder Creep. He then left with his bag and let off his "Ho ho ha!" laugh. Differences Between Kinder Creep and Santa * Santa comes down the chimney on Christmas Eve while Kinder Creep comes up the toilets of villains on Chaos-mas Night * Santa leaves gifts for good boys and girls while Kinder Creep gives presents to villains who were evil all year * Santa leaves presents under a Christmas tree while Kinder Creep leaves gifts under a bunch of toilet paper rolls in the shape of a tree and topped with a plunger * Santa has been said to eat cookies and milk that kids leave for him while villains leave sour milk and repulsive cookies (complete with insects on them!) for Kinder Creep * Santa has a sleigh and reindeer that flies through the sky while Kinder Creep has a sewer sleigh, pulled by his only Drain-deer * Santa has a lot of elves that help him make toys while Kinder Creep has only two (probability) elf like creatures that ride in his sleigh * Santa laughs "Ho ho ho!" while Kinder Creep laughs "Ho ho ha!" * Santa is big, round, jolly and cheery while Kinder Creep seems slightly insane, short and has a skinnier body Episodes Featuring Kinder Creep * The Night Before Chaos-mas - Kinder Creep has a run in with the League of Super Evil as they raid the gifts left to other villains and lick them. He chases them all the way from Skullossus' lair to their lair and ends up leaving gifts instead of getting even with them! Trivia * Kinder Creep's voice actor is the same person who plays Voltar on the show. * Kinder Creep is one of the only characters (aside from the town kids, Sir Pantaloon, the Line Master and the leader of the Fighters Force V) to be the same height as Voltar. * In the first scenes of Kinder Creep's debut episode, Santa is seen flying over the lair of LOSE. * Chaos-mas Eve obviously does not fall on the same evening as Christmas Eve, seeing as there wasn't any snow outside LOSE's lair (though it might not have snowed that year). * One of the things in Red Menace's book about Kinder Creep mentions rotting fish heads placed under the carpet so their smell would stink up the air. It's unsure if this is the villain's way opposed to the stockings for Santa Claus Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Undead Category:Deceased